


High Horse

by sonno a caccia (retronxnt)



Series: Alibistro prompts [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Carrying, F/M, Fainting, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retronxnt/pseuds/sonno%20a%20caccia
Summary: Alibi (Aria de Luca) has to be embarrassingly rescued by Maestro (Adriano Martello) after a slight injury.Light blood warning.
Relationships: Aria "Alibi" de Luca/Adriano "Maestro" Martello
Series: Alibistro prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	High Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by imaginary-legendary-hamilton, day #75.

Alibi's eyes were hazy and the world felt out of focus. Slowly, she regained some consciousness, but felt like she was in a dream world. Her body jerked with every step that was not her own. A voice arose softly near her. She recognized the voice as Maestro's, partially relieved it wasn't someone else, but didn't really understand what he said.

" _ Cosa..? _ " she asked, groggily. He chuckled.

"I said, you fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes," he calmly restated. She realized that he was still carrying her, hand pressed against her shoulders and inside of her knees. She felt a blush coming on.

As an attempt to avoid further embarrassment, she tried to clamber out of his arms, but ended up slipping back in with a dizzying feeling. He chuckled again at her trial.

" _ Si calmi [Calm down] _ , it's alright, don't get up too fast now. People - especially like you - don't faint for no reason. I didn't get a chance to ask you, but I think you sustained a head injury. I won't pretend to be a doctor, but I wouldn't suggest running around with blood in your hair either."

Aria torpidly patted her head and felt a bit of sticky blood on her scalp, half dry from time but half wet from the amount of it. Mostly worried about trauma, she was pretty sure she could still function normally, outside of the world obnoxiously spinning. She lazily glanced at her fingertips, dyed shades of red and brown from different layers of blood she recently touched. Although she could function, she couldn't quite remember what  _ did _ happen.

" _ Quindi… Non c'è di che? [So… You're welcome?] _ " he started again, furthering her embarrassment.

" _ Grazie _ ," she whispered, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Heheh,  _ nessun problema. [no problem.] _ " He smiled, knowing she couldn't tell. 

If it was one thing she wanted, attention was it. But if it was one thing she hated, is when he had to take the reins. Adriano knew she would get used to him being right, but being rescued by him was quite the humbling act, more so when he carried her like a trophy princess from a triumphant battle. If she were wholly conscious, she'd slap him for this. He'd make sure to keep distance once she was out of sick bay. 

It wasn't his goal to embarrass her, but sometimes she needed to remember who the jockey was. It was no doubt her confidence that got her into this one, and confident she could usually get out. Sometimes she was wrong. She'll get used to it.

Not stable enough to fight him, she allowed this taking down a peg. The two of them kept their relationship very quiet; even if others became suspicious of their flirting, it was hushed away immediately by tumultuous arguing or cussing in their shared dialect. Basically, if anyone saw anything going on, they quickly became too scared to bring it up. Not even Six could decipher what their true feelings were for each other, hell, she wasn't sure she could sometimes either.

They had a long grown history - aged like fine wine - and Adriano would know fine wine when he tasted it. It had its twists and peaks, but they both knew that at the end of the day they couldn't help but be in love. She didn't appreciate his snarky carrying of her, but she couldn't stay mad at him either. Considering her condition, she grew to enjoy it anyway.  _ Maybe if you so insist on carrying me, you might as well do it everywhere. How's that for attention? _ She smirked behind her hazy eyes.

"Luckily, you weren't too far off from the pick up zone. You're fortunate we found you, though you're usually bright enough to see, mi amor. They have medical supplies on board. Are you okay for now?" he interrupted her daydream. Now that he mentioned it, she felt as though her vision had fallen back to where it was when she first woke up.

"I might pass out again," Aria mumbled, also realizing that his voice was getting quieter, and the sound of the lift was less noisy than usual. Was she supposed to be panicking? It felt nice to just shut her eyes, and go to sleep, instead of working.. or whatever...

Adriano murmured a curse as she did indeed faint again, her head lolling back against his arm. He gently caught it, hastening a little to get her to safety, but not so fast to rattle her. Arriving at the chopper, he gently rest her near to the medic, explaining her head injury the best he could. The rest of the team boarded and they took off, presumably to the nearest base from here.

Although he knew she'd probably be okay, he felt anxious gazing at her shut eyes. He's seen her asleep before, but she was relaxed then, not like this. Not with dry blood in a streak on her forehead. She was crazy for whatever she did to have that happen. He wanted to cuss at her, and maybe start an argument. Arguing was better than worried silence.

He sat back, closed his eyes, and breathed. He remembered that he went through a lot worse back in Iraq, and remembered how devastated she was to learn he was even in that position. Was it payback? No; sometimes he realized that she was much stronger than he, in some ways. She would be okay. If he let himself get too worried, she wouldn't let him see the end of it for at least a week. He pictured her snide laughter. Alright, can't let her climb back on the high horse. Remember who the jockey is,  _ dolcezza _ .  _ [sweetheart] _

He quietly chuckled at his own thoughts and sat back the rest of the ride, holding her hand, just in case she felt it.


End file.
